


Nightmares

by MariaAreno



Series: Adventures of Antonia Stark [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaAreno/pseuds/MariaAreno
Summary: Re-Writes and Stonucky fanfic





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Re-up of a fan-fic written back in middle school. Check out the original.

It was cold in the bunker. The echoes of screams run down the corridor.  
"Bucky! No!" Steve saw him rip the Arc Reactor out of Toni's chest and crush it in his metal hand. Sparks flying everywhere, wires hanging from Toni’s suit. Her mask retracted.  
"Bucky. ...Hurt me, whatever you do don't hurt Steve. Promise me that." He heard Toni gasping for air. "I don’t owe you a promise but, I won't hurt him like you did Stark. "  
Steve couldn't move all he could do is watch. Why couldn’t He move?  
"Barnes, please, just kill me now."  
"Why should I grant you that mercy after all you have done to Steve? "  
"Because I helped him find you." She gasped in pain. "And shrapnel digging through your lung hurts like hell."  
Bucky looked down at her and smiled.  
" My pleasure."  
He picked her up like a rag doll. Her hair flowing in the wind and her eyes full of fear and pain. He grinned as he snapped her slender neck.  
He dropped her, Suit clattering to the floor.  
"BUCKY NO!"  
\------  
"Steve wake up."  
"It’s just a dream Stevie. "  
"Stevie? "  
"I called him that when were kids."  
"But seriously Stevie.. of all things?"

Steve woke up to Toni and Bucky hovering over him, concern staining their expressions. Steve immediately scooped them both into his arm.  
"Thank god it was just a dream." He squeezed them tight. Bucky groaned.  
"Umm Steve my genius brain needs blood flow." Toni squeaked.  
Steve laughed and let go of Toni and Bucky.  
"Want to talk about your dream?" Bucky asked looking concerned.  
"Tomorrow it's late." Steve said laying back down pulling Toni close to him.She leaned back against him feeling his heartbeat. Feeling the heat of Bucky behind him. Steve sighed smiling.  
”I'm glad that was only a dream."


End file.
